


雛橫雛：慶功宴

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 和平看戲的場合。
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 9





	雛橫雛：慶功宴

「你哭了吧。」

「才沒有哭。」

村上沒有具體說明是哪次，不過橫山怎麼會聽不出他話裡的意思。

「來看我舞台那天絕對哭了。」

「沒有哭，哭了也不會告訴你。」

「記者會那天哭了吧。」

「……才沒有哭！」

並排坐在吧檯前，兩人中間隔了一個空位，彷彿只是在等一個遲到的朋友。

村上盈滿笑意的圓眼和以往一樣，正直純粹的反應他的心情，正小口啜著手裡的玻璃杯。一旁的橫山已經喝多了，帶著醉意的反駁與濃厚的鼻音混在一起，迷濛的雙眼沒有平時銳利，滿臉通紅的睏倦像是下一秒就會睡去。

「口水，你也太髒了吧。」

瞥見橫山嘴邊的晶亮，遞過擦手巾讓他使用。

「好煩啊，從以前就這樣了不是嗎……」

酒精的麻痺下管不住平時就合不攏的嘴巴，橫山嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，一把搶過毛巾隨意擦了幾下，村上趁現在將他的空杯子斟滿。

「喂，你要把我灌醉嗎，明明就嫌棄我的口水。」

「因為你的杯子空了嘛。」

「什麼啊這是什麼口氣。」

「把我當成妻子就可以了啊。」

「我為什麼要把你當成妻子，還要覺得你很可愛不可啊！」

似曾相識的對話讓橫山不滿的嚷嚷。

「所以你是覺得我很可愛囉。」

「你好煩啊！」

「稱讚我一次又不會怎麼樣。」

「……」

「所以？」

「……可愛啦！很可愛啦！」

「還有呢？」

「不要得寸進尺啊你！」

村上哈哈大笑，橫山不知道是掩飾害羞還是氣的，一口氣乾了手中的酒，村上笑著，一邊又幫橫山添上。

大倉抱著酒站在後面，本來是想要過來找村上喝酒，聽到這段對話，站在後面聽完全部，順便拍張照後便笑得心滿意足的離開了。

「真是和平啊～」

「怎麼了？」

大倉對丸山秀出剛剛偷拍的照片，再指指不知何時溜去吧檯位置的兩人，丸山眼睛一亮，也跟著偷拍去了。不知不覺主桌到吧檯區的路徑變成年下四人組偷溜的小小冒險。

直到丸山大膽把其他三人都叫到吧檯後方，用年長的兩人當背景做自拍的動靜過大，讓村上查覺，丸山低低叫了聲糟糕，其他人早就機伶的跑了。

原本以為只有村上過來拍頭，殊不知在丸山乖乖接受拍頭後，又接了幾下橫山的毆打，不過看到橫山面紅耳赤的模樣，丸山心想他也不太虧，更何況他悄悄地打開了錄影功能，等一下可以發到群組裡炫耀了。

─END─


End file.
